topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Meinster
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Worst of Nobility Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Dragon Age: Thousands of Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Water Manipulation (Can Manipulate water to attack individuals), Aura, Fear Manipulation, & Madness Manipulation (Can emit a ghastly Aura which can drive any individual to complete Lunacy), Non-Corporeal & Possession (Exists as a disembodied soul who can possess others), Energy Projection (Can shoot energy beams from his Nobility Ring), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of even 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement) Physical strength: At least Island Level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Large Island (As per this Calc) Durability: At least Large Island Speed: At least Light Speed (Can keep up with D in Novel 8) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Nobility are capable of creating many futuristic gadgets and devices such as Pocket Reality dimensions, Force Fields, Intangible objects,etc) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects him badly and is lethal for him and his kind. Standard equipment: His Ring and Extending Spear Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Energy manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Vampire Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Current Threat level: Dragon Category:Light novel Category:Animanga Category:Flying Category:Antagonist Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter